Cherries on Top
by Pipe Fox
Summary: Yolei needs to go shopping. Izzy needs to get out of the house. Kouyako.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!  
  
I really don't know how to explain this, but I was in need of writing one of my few humor stories so....read on!  
  


Cherries on Top  


  
_It was a paradise. The grass was green, the blue sky had little clouds in them, and the trees had candy on them and the waterfall was made of Wild Cherry Pepsi. But the best part was...there were computers EVERYWHERE! He ran around, nothing required loading, or waiting, and they had unlimited memory space! It was perfect...Suddenly, a distant voice called him..._  
  
"Izzy...." Koushiro Izzumi, more often called Izzy, rolled over and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was brown. Then a little bit of peach, and then some purple. Finally, he saw something shiny, like glass. "Wha...?" "Hi Izzy!" A voice chirped. Izzy blinked once...twice...three times...and then... "AHH!" :thump: He fell out of his bed. "Oh! Are you okay, Izzy?" His vision cleared. "Yolei? What time is it? How did you get into my house? And why are you in my room?" "It's seven o' clock, your mom let me in, and I came to tell you that I've got a date tomorrow." Izzy slowly stood up and sat on the edge of his bed. "You came to my house, and six-" "Seven." "Seven in the morning, to tell me that you have a date?" Yolei shook her head. "Nope, I came to tell you that I'm going on a date tomorrow and that you and me are going shopping today to pick something out for me to wear!" Once more, Izzy fell out of his bed. "What?! Why can't you take Mimi, or Sora, or Kari, or someone else?" "Tai and Davis have a soccer game, Sora, Kari and TK are going to watch them. Mimi and Matt have a concert in two days and have to rehearse, and Joe has a test tomorrow on bronchitis." Izzy slowly stood up and decided that a chair would be the better choice. "Why can't one of your sisters or brothers take you?" "They all went to a family reunion in America, and my parents are running the convenience store today." Izzy was desperately trying to find a way out of this. "How about public transportation?" "I don't like buses. And I can't walk because the mall I always visit is a two hour drive. Plus, I don't have a car." He sighed as he just ran out of options. "Please Izzy? Pretty Please? With a cherry on top?" Izzy sighed and nodded. Nothing could possibly be worse than her whining, right? She jumped up and hugged him. "Oh thank you Izzy! Now get dressed! I'll be outside!" Then she scampered off. Izzy shook his head and kept repeating the phrase 'Nothing is worse than her whining, Nothing is worse than her whining'. But by now, the possibilities were endless and he was already having second thoughts.  
  
Yolei laughed as she jumped out of the car, obviously hyper from the cocoa his mother had given her earlier. Izzy climbed slowly out of the drivers seat of his shiny yellow Volkswagen bug. "Come on, Izzy! Let's go!" She pulled out her wallet, exposing five or six credit cards. With her free hand, she grabbed his own and dragged poor Izzy into the mall.  
  
"Okay, where are we going first?" Yolei stopped and looked around, thinking about about all the fun she would have. Looking at her handy dandy mall map, which she had laminated just for times like this, her eyes finally rested on Charlotte's Web Fashion Store. She squealed with delight and raced off, still holding his hand, still dragging him along like a rag doll.   
  
"Okay Izzy, you wait here while I try these on." Before Izzy could even say anything she was already in the Women's dressing room. He plopped into one of the chairs and sighed, his eyes following around the room. Pink here, purple there, bright yellow, more pink, occasional reds and blues. And everything was so....glittery. It made him shudder. The music over the intercom 'What a girl wants' by Christina Aguilera was playing the first chords when Yolei stepped out. She was wearing a tight red shirt that hugged her sixteen year old body lightly with baggy blue jean pants. Izzy gulped, sweat starting to run down his forehead. "What do you think?" She asked sweetly. "I don't..." "You're right Izzy! I'll be right back!" She was already back in the dressing room. Before Izzy could blink again she was already out. This time she wore a light pink baby tee shirt that stopped two inches above her belly button. With that, she wore short shorts. Izzy's jaw fell out of his mouth. "Well?" "I.." "Hmm, you're right. It isn't my color." By the time Izzy finally got his jaw up, she was back out again. This time, she wore a spaghetti strapped dress that started out light purple but flowed into deep fuchsia. Izzy's eyes bulged. "How about this one?" Izzy couldn't even say anything. "Really? You're so smart, Izzy! I like it too!" She skipped back happily to dressing room to change. After blinking a few times, Izzy was finally back to normal. By now, Yolei was paying the lady at the register. "Okay Izzy, now to get some shoes!" She grabbed his hand and walked out of the store feeling somewhat better. Izzy sighed. It was just shoes. How bad could it be?  
  
"How about these?" Yolei rejected yet another pair of shoes. By now, their was a HUGE pile in front of her. Izzy slumped in the chair and looked over. "Yolei, can't you just find the shoes so we can go?" Yolei looked at him with the saddest puppy dog eyes in the world. Izzy was immediately starting to feel guilty. "You don't...:sniff: want me to be beautiful for my date so the :sniff: guy won't like me?" Izzy sweatdropped as he frantically shook his head. "No, it's not that..." She stood up, somehow managing not to fall on her head in the pile of high heels. "Then what are you saying? Don't you want me to be stunning? Don't you want me to be gorgeous?" By now, lots of people in the store were looking at him. Izzy now had numerous sweatdrops. "I didn't mean it like that, Yolei..." "Then what did you mean, Izzy?!" She screamed, tears nearly falling from her eyes. Her voice was great and powerful, like a goddess. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked past Izzy's head. She saw them. They were clunky light purple slip on's. Squealing once more with delight, she grabbed the shoes and hugged them before carrying them off to the cash register. Izzy blinked once...twice...three times....four times...then sighed. "Okay, you've got the shoes now let's go h-" "Accessory hunting!" She smiled brightly as she once more whipped out her handy dandy mall map. "Hmm...let's try Auragami....after lunch!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the food court, while Izzy struggled to hold up the bags.  
  
"So, where do you want to eat Izzy?" Izzy gave her a widely sarcastic look. "You're giving me a choice for once?" She slapped his shoulder, almost making him drop the five extra bags they had acquired on the way there. "Choose." "Fine fine...." He looked around until he spotted a nice fifties diner called 'Go Go's.' "How about that place?" She smiled brightly and nodded. "Kay, but you're buying." Izzy sighed as she surprisingly didn't drag him. Actually, she more like towed him along.  
  
"I'll have the beach burger, please." Yolei stated happily. "I'll take a cheeseburger." The waitress nodded before skating off. Ten minutes later, she set the food in front of them. Then, she set a basket of fries in the middle. "Oh, could I please have a chocolate shake?" Yolei asked. The waitress smiled and skated off.   
  
By the time she came back, both Yolei and Izzy were done with their burgers and chatting about the latest computer programing system. She set the chocolate drink in the middle, two straws sticking out of either side. "Um ma'am, there's two straws." The waitress smiled at Izzy and winked. "I know..." She gave Yolei a 'look' before smiling and skating off, feeling invigorated by her good deed. For the first time that day, Yolei was very quiet. So was Izzy. "So, do you want to..have some?" She asked, trying to stay as normal as possible. Izzy shrugged and reached for the straw at the same time Yolei did. Their hands brushed. Both of the blushed as they both took a sip of the drink. As Izzy put his hand down, it 'accidentally' landed on Yolei's. She looked down at it, before looking up once more, never taking her mouth away from the straw. Izzy was doing the same thing. But she never moved her hand until they were done. "Well, off to Auragami!" Yolei said happily as she once again dragged Izzy's hand and pulled him towards the escalator. But she wasn't as hyper for the rest of the day.  
  
Eight hours, twenty-eight stores, sixteen shopping bags, and three credit cards later...  
  
Yolei skipped merrily out of the mall doors, with Izzy in two. He didn't even have a clue upon how all these bags were going to fit in the car. But, he was happy to be out of the mall all the same. "Why are you so happy Izzy?" "We're finally going home!" Yolei gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about? We're just dropping these bags off. There's still Blaine's, and the Frosting, and Zig Zag, and the gap, and Old Marines, and..." "NOOOO!!!" She laughed. "I'm just kidding Izzy. We can leave now." Izzy whopped for joy, nearly dropping one of the many bags. He stuffed them all into the car and jumped in the crowded driver's seat while Yolei jumped into the passengers seat and they drove away.  
  
Izzy finally pulled up to Yolei's apartment. She unbuckled her seat belt and looked at him like he was crazy. "Well, aren't you going to help me?" He sighed and parked the car as he got out of the car before opening the side door and pulling out all the shopping bags. He gave Yolei one of those 'glares'. "Open the door." Grumbling, the already grumpy Izzy put the bags down, opened her door, then picked them all up once more. "Gregory!" The attendant of the hotel came out and took the bags from Izzy. "Another shopping trip?" Yolei smiled and nodded. "Yup! Thanks Greg." "No problem Ms. Inoue." Then he started to take them to the inside.   
  
Izzy stood there, not knowing what to do. Yolei was giving him one of those 'well ask me already' looks. But of course, no matter how smart Izzy became, he would never learn to understand these 'girl looks'. "Walk me to my door?" She asked quietly. Izzy sighed and walked with her towards the elevator, rode up, until they finally arrived at her doorstep. Then, they just stood there quietly. It was already around six so the sun was down. "So..." Izzy said quietly. "So..." Yolei answered. "Hey Izzy, thanks for helping me. You're sweet." Izzy blushed. She leaned over and gave him a very small, very short peck on the lips. He blushed even more. But, before he could turn away, something just clicked. He turned around, reached up and put his hands on her chin before leaning in and giving her a real kiss. Yolei was VERY happy, happier than ever, because this was what her goal of the day had been. He let his hands down and took hers, all the while lip-locked, and kissed for another two minutes. Finally, they both pulled away, blushing like crazy, and still in a very blissful mode. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry Yolei. Your date will probably want to rearrange my atoms now..." She shook her head, still blushing. "No, I don't think he'll mind. I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow at seven thirty." Izzy went wide eyed. "But I thought your date was a seven thirty." Before she closed the door, she looked at him once more and winked. "It is. Goodnight, Izzy." Then she closed the door.   
  
Izzy stared at the door, blinking numerous times before he finally smiled softly. "She asked me out...she asked me out..." This was all he said as he walked out the door, touching his lips and saying "She asked me out..."   
  
Yolei watched him go and sighed, before going into a fit of giggles. "Be spontaneous, take initiative, and live!" She repeated Mimi's words with a smile. She'd have to e-mail her tonight and ask for dating tips, even if it'd be a lot different from her dates with Matt. She smiled once more. She'd just have to ask with cherries on top.  
  
The End  
  
Lookie, lookie! I did it! I'm so proud! :sniff: I acutally did a Yolei/Izzy romance! I LOVE THESE! Someone should hold a Koushiyoko contest! Er...never mind. Anyways, comments? Flames? Make 7, Up yours shirts? Send um all to me at Ohjt@msn.com or just review my story! Thanks! Byee!


End file.
